


The Last

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Tom Hiddleston, Alpha Tom Holland, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, Not very good at writing werewolves, Please be nice, Smut, Vaginal Sex, used lore and myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: What would you do: you are dying, slowly. Painfully. Your mind is torn in two and splitting more and more each day that you are alone. But it's not the kind of loneliness that one thinks of initially. It's not the kind of loneliness where one has no friends, this is the kind of loneliness where one has no mate.Alpha-Omega. A pairing that keeps packs alive. A pairing that hasn't existed for decades and the last Omega in existence is standing in front of me, but I can't bring myself to claim her as mine.Not even for my pack.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are we here?” Benedict looked down at his youngest son and laughed softly as the boy rubbed his eyes.

“We’ll go home soon. We’re just doing something for Tom,” Benedict explained, resting his head on Sophie’s as she rested her head against his shoulder, their eldest boy sitting next to Sophie.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to today’s auction. We have a wide variety of personal protection, pets or if you’re into the kind of thing, breeders. We also today have a very rare and very special breeder, but be warned, she bites.” The auctioneer begins. Though the man is out of sight, everyone knows it’s the same man that does all of these auctions and the only reason Benedict attends is to help Tom.

“First up, a pet for the children maybe,” The man announces before a young girl is pulled up on stage by a chain.

“This 200 year old skin walker will make a great first pet since you don’t have to feed her or care for her. We’ll start the bid at 4 mil,” The man begins and soon there is a bidding war for the young girl. She eventually is sold for 72 million pounds to some random guy and Benedict’s skin crawls when he realises the man is a known paedophile; making Benedict hold Hal closer to his chest.

This method continued for the longest period of time with no luck for Benedict. None of the poor creatures that had been dragged up were the ones that Benedict needed to find to help Tom and the way it was looking, there weren’t going to be any. At nearly 4 in the morning there was almost no one left at the auction except Benedict and 4 others. Sophie had taken the kids home ages ago and left him alone in The Arena.

“Our last specimen of the night. We think she may be the last of her species but that doesn’t mean you can’t breed her. Our rare breeder. An Omega!” The man announces and a young woman is dragged on stage but she doesn’t fight. Doesn’t move. Doesn’t even blink. The other men all watch patiently, waiting for the same thing that Benedict was waiting for. Waiting for her to change.

“Do it,” The man orders and there is a blue streak of electricity shooting through the chain and into the girl. She screams loudly but still doesn’t change. The others in The Arena begin to leave, not believing the auctioneer but Benedict realised that she really is an Omega. He walks carefully towards the edge of The Arena and looks at the girl closely. He could see her trying not to change, her eyes closed tightly to stop the transformation.

“Would you like to buy her, sir?” the auctioneer asks walking up to Benedict.

“Will she still be here this Friday?” Benedict inquired.

“Aye. Next auction isn’t until next Sunday,” the man admits.

“I’ll be around to pick her on up Friday. £83 million,” Benedict notes before turning and walking away. The minute he was outside The Arena he got in a cab and rode it back to a house. He would say his home but it was the wrong side of London to be his home. He would say Tom’s home but Tom lives down the street from him. This is a place where Benedict doesn’t fit in but he has permission to visit.

“Ben? What are you doing here mate?” Benedict paid the driver before walking over to Tom, the male clearly unsure about Benedict at the moment.

“What do you need from me to get someone out of The Arena?” Benedict asked giving Tom a knowing look. The joy and shock that filled his face was indescribable to Benedict but the two knew that there was a lot more behind that look.

“I just need you to drive,” Tom answered as a random walked past the two men and into the house.

“We have until Friday. You tell me when, I’ll be there,” Benedict agreed before following after Tom and into the house. He had become accustom now to the others in the house holding their noses or covering the bottom of their faces. Apparently to them, he stinks and to begin with it had made him very self-conscious.

“Chris, Tom get your butts upstairs,” Tom ordered and the two men in question hurried out of a room and up the flight of stairs to Benedict’s left. He recognised the room as one of the social rooms but he couldn’t remember which one as he followed Tom upstairs to see a small group already waiting in the only room at the top of the house.

“Did you find one?” Chris asked.

“And probably the last one in existence. She’s being housed at The Arena and she’ll be there until Friday which is when I’m ‘buying’ her,” Benedict explained, the men all knowing what was meant by that.

“We’re going in tonight and getting her out,” Tom explained, the authority in his voice making everyone else in the room agree without question.

“I’ll take Steve and Eli to go get some of the gear and we’ll meet you there,” Chris noted before the three walked out leaving Benedict and the two Tom’s.

“Benedict, you still sure you want to do this?” Tom asked carefully. “Because if you don’t, now’s the time to say because you won’t be able to back out later,”

“It’s already too late for me to back out. I promised I’d help you and I haven’t finished yet,” Benedict explained earning a nod of appreciation from Tom.

“I want you two to go to Benedict’s place and get a car for tonight. Then meet us at The Arena tonight at 8.” Tom and Benedict nodded before walking off, leaving Tom on his own in the attic.

“Is he happy?” Benedict asked as he and Tom left the house.

“You have no idea. He’s been alone for too long and now there’s an Omega. He’s happier than anyone can put into words,"


	2. Chapter 2

“Benedict, you’ll wait out here and get her out of here the minute she’s outside,” I ordered before turning to Chris.

“Take Eli and go straight to where she’s being held, Steve, Tom and I will keep your backs safe,” I explained before looking at everyone for questions. When there weren’t any we all began moving. We headed towards the loading docks and checked that there was no one watching before we all lifted the heavy metal door enough for everyone to get inside. The smell of pain and desperation flooded my senses. As much as I hate vampires, not even they deserve to be treated in this way.

“This way,” Chris whispered. The halls were made of a smooth cement and the walk was eerily quiet until we reached a set of cells.

“Tom?” I nodded my head to the unasked question. _She’s definitely in there. I can smell her._ Chris began to cut through the outer door while Eli held it in place so it wouldn’t fall and make a sound. Once the door was opened the two headed inside and began working on her cell while the rest of us waited outside but her scent was intoxicating. I could feel every part of my body trying to go to her but I ignored it and focused on what I’m supposed to be doing.

“We’ve got her,” I spun my head to see a young woman walking hesitantly behind Chris but in front of Eli. I wanted to drink in her appearance but the burn marks around her neck halted that.

“Eli, get her out now. Chris you’re with me. Tom and Steve, have some fun,” I began walking away carefully with Chris in tow as Tom and Steve began destroying everything. Eli and the Omega already out of sight but her scent was still calling to me.

“What are we doing Tom?” Chris asked as we reached an office.

“I want to see where they found her. Where they got her,” I explained as I kicked the door and it shattered under my foot.

“You’re crazy right? If we get caught there won’t be a need to know since you’ll be dead,” I growled at Chris and he quietened but didn’t look away in submission which made me sigh.

“I know what you’re saying but there may be other werewolves out there. Maybe not Omegas but werewolves,” I explained as I found her file and grabbed it, not bothering to stop and read through it now.

“Let’s go,” We both ran towards the exit and found that Benedict and Eli were gone with the Omega which I was grateful for but Steve and Tom were nowhere in sight.

“I’ll go back and get them. You get back to the pack house,” Chris offered before running back into The Arena. I shifted form and ran through the forest, the pack house wasn’t too far away which was both a curse and a blessing for the pack. As I got closer the lights of the pack house began to break through the darkness that the forest provided for us.

“Alpha,” I looked at Eli as I shifted back, he only ever used my presentation when he didn’t want to get in trouble for something he had no control over. “She passed out on the way here and we don’t know why,”

“Where is she?” the look Eli gave me told me the answer. I headed towards the safe rooms below the house and found only one door was closed over.

“Get some food and water for her,” I ordered Eli when he kept following me around like a lost puppy… mind you he was a lost puppy when he joined the pack. I pushed the door open and saw the Omega on her side in the bed. Her face was relaxed and she seemed peaceful but the burns on her neck still dragged my eyes away from drinking in her beauty as my wolf growled at the harm that had been done to her.

I traced my hand over the burn, able to feel her heart beating softly beneath the flesh of her neck, her chest rising and falling steadily with her breaths. I looked closer at the burn and recognised it as the same electrical burn that was on Steve when we found him after he escaped The Arena. He was the first and only werewolf to have survived and escaped The Arena.

“Alpha,” I turned my head to see Tom holding the food and water I’d sent Eli to get.

“You can come in Tom,” I told the young Beta before focusing again on the unconscious Omega.

“Chris said you’d want to see these,” Tom noted as he passed me the folder from The Arena. I sighed but opened the file anyway. I had to keep rereading the information, unable to get over what I was reading.

“What is it?” Tom asked as he glanced back over to me after having placed the food down on the table with the water.

“She was taken from the side of a Beta. The female Beta is still in Australia and is believed to be a part of a small pack of Beta’s that are trying to survive. All of the occupants of the pack are human born werewolves,” I read aloud for Tom to hear.

“There are others?” Tom asked excitedly, both of us turning to look at the Omega as she groaned. Tom retreated from the room quickly while I got closer to her side.

“Where… where am I?” I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her accent.

“You’re safe. You’re still in London but this is my pack house,” I explained watching the young Omega look around the room, her eyes focusing on me with my last three words.

“Thank you for saving me, Alpha,” my wolf growled slightly since I didn’t mark her then and there when she used my presentation but I don’t want to scare her off, not when she truly may be the last Omega.

“Do you need anything, little one?” I asked as I pushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking the stray strands behind her ear.

“Um… some food?” as the words left her lips, I was reaching for the plate of food and holding it for her. She eyed it wearily only making my wolf growl more, the Omega in front of me misinterpreting the noise.

“Omega, look at me. I’m sorry. That was not me having a go at you. I’m angry at whoever has hurt you so bad that you fear food that is given to you,” I apologised as the Omega retreated to the furthest corner of the room. She seemed to stay where she was for a lifetime before she finally began to crawl hesitantly back towards me.

“What do you want from me?” I sighed at her question. _Do I lie and say I want nothing or do I tell her the truth?_

“I want you to be safe and I will admit that I want you to be my mate but I will not force you Omega. If you choose to leave, I will ensure you are safe until you leave this pack’s territory but if you choose to stay… I will give you anything to make sure you are happy, protected and cared for until my dying breath,” I admitted as I watched the young werewolf closely.

“How do I know that you won’t do what the last Alpha I met did?” she asked in a soft voice after a few moments of silence.

“What do you mean?” I asked, fear shooting through my body.

“I met an Alpha the day before I was taken from my home. He was there as they tortured me every day. How do I know you won’t do the same thing?” She hissed, still having not touched the food I was still holding for her.

“I have no way to prove that I won’t.” I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone enjoyed chapter 1 and 2 please leave a comment or kudos. I don't typically write werewolf stories due to being pretty bad at it so you'd be giving me positive feedback and I will continue to write the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who had left kudos and read this book thus far. It's nice to know I'm not a crap writer. Chapters should be published more regularly now, probably every Sunday at midday AWST

The Alpha had left me with the food and water before he left upstairs. His scent was still lingering in the room and my wolf was taking the time, while he was gone, to take in the amazing scent, his accent and the dominance that radiated around him. Both my wolf and I wanting to trust this Alpha, wanting to let him be our Alpha but we’re both too scared to do that.

I can’t trust him and my wolf agreed. She was silent the whole time he was here but she was happy to take in the after thought of him once he was gone. I eyed the still untouched food and decided against it. _I’ll go get some food later on a small hunt._ I took hesitant steps towards the door, praying that it wasn’t locked and sighed in joy when it was unlocked before walking out. The room was one of a few under the pack house but it was beautiful and homely. That, I wasn’t expecting.

I walked slowly up the stairs, not sure what to expect of the pack that was above me. The door separating the rooms below the house and the first floor was wide open but there was no one walking past which made my wolf go silent in case they were waiting beside the door. I hesitated, unable to force myself out of the basement so I let my wolf take control. Her want to go back to our pack enough for her to take us into the first floor despite our fear.

The floor was empty where I was but I could hear some of the pack somewhere to my right but the smell of fresh air coming from the left. Each step towards the exit was filled with me looking around to make sure there are no pack members looking my way. As my hand wrapped around the door handle I froze, my wolf growling as I smelt an Alpha. _That_ Alpha.

I pulled my hand away from the door when I realised that he was walking towards this door. He was outside and about to come inside. I began to panic at this. What if he recognises me? What if he takes me back to The Arena?

“Omega?” I snapped around to face the pack Alpha and felt my heart rate increase and panic soar above my norm. His eyes went from questioning to concern, his wolf visibly taking over when he realised my wolf was in control.

“It’s okay. Hey it’ll be fine,” the Alpha began to mutter as he wrapped his arms around me and held my head close to his chest. His scent blocking out the other Alpha but my fear wasn’t going down. Either he knows about that Alpha or he can’t smell him.

I went to try and struggle out of his grasp but my whole body relaxed as my head lolled to my right, the Alpha holding me was kissing the flesh of my neck softly, his tongue tracing around and over my scent gland.

“Omega. I won’t let any harm come to you,” my wolf whimpered at the words he whispered against my neck. After a few minutes he let me go and looked me straight in the eyes, my wolf slowly dropping her head in submission to the Alpha in front of me.

I went to open my mouth to say something in reply when the door behind me opened wide and even with the dominating Alpha in front of me trying to calm me down, my wolf ran. She sprinted away from the door, not caring about the number of wolves that were both startled and concerned about the chaos that she caused as she tried to find a place to hide. Betas kept trying to reach for her but it just made our fear worse.

“Where is she?” my wolf fled control of our body and hid in the darkest depths of my mind in a desperate plea to keep quiet as we hid in a random closet that we came across. The strong scent of concerned and agitated Alpha’s filling the air around me. My hand covered my mouth and my breath stopped in my throat as heavy footsteps ran towards the closet.

“She ran down here but I lost sight of her,” something was familiar about that Beta’s voice. I think he may have been the one with me when I passed out.

“Find her. I want to know she is safe and _no one_ is to harm her,” the pack Alpha growled and my wolf tried to stay quiet but I could feel her silent whimper at the concern he was showing for us.

“Who?” My blood ran cold and I forced myself even further back into the dark corner and prayed that the Alpha wouldn’t find me in here. What felt like hours passed by, footsteps coming and going past the door in front of me but a lighter set of footfalls halted outside my frantic attempt of seclusion and hiding.

“Omega? I am going to open the door and if you are in there, I won’t tell anyone but I would like to talk to you quietly,” I could smell the beta barely but it was definitely a beta.

“Alright, I’m opening the door in 3, 2, 1,” As the beta finished saying one the door opened slowly and I watched in fear as the bright light filled the small, cramped room. Once fully opened the short beta looked carefully around the room before his eyes landed on me but there was no hostility in his scent or eyes, only worry as he turned around and closed the door before walking over to me and curling up on himself next to me.

“What’s wrong?” his voice was soft and I began to wonder if I should let my wolf come closer to my foremind, something about him seeming less like a beta and more like an Alpha but still submissive.

“That Alpha…” I began, barely keeping my voice steady.

“Tom? The pack Alpha,” he corrected when I looked at him confused.

“No, the other one,” I responded softly, shaking my head.

“What about him?” the beta asked just as said Alpha’s scent began to fill the closet, his heavy foot falls approaching the door.


End file.
